Halloween Party
by Melqbunny
Summary: Pesta kostum halloween. Otaku! Changmin & Best Hyung Ever! Yunho is what make it happen. A short oneshot Canon Homin story. Warn : inappropiate content (& slightly drunk writer)


.

.

 **Melqbunny**

presents

" **Halloween Party : The Monster Within"**

A Canon Fanfiction

Pairing : **Homin** (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Rate : M.

Disclaimer : I own the story only, but whatever

Warning! : Pointless or on point depend whether you can see it or not. PWP- so if you not ready for this, you better find something more suitable. Don't say I havent warn you before hand.

.

.

Chapter 23

Changmin baru saja kembali dari pesta halloween SM. Tahun lalu dia menang sebagai ACE. Masa-masa itu saat dia memamerkan ototnya tanpa malu. Siapa bilang dia ingin selalu memamerkan otot-ototnya? Salahkan semua pada hyungnya yang sering kali memujinya tampan dengan tubuh bagus yang kadang membuatnya merasa tidak pantas menerima semua pujian-pujian itu. Dan berakhir dengan Changmin ingin membentuk ototnya.

Lagi pula dia juga ingin punya saat-saat terbaik dari tubuhnya. Dia masih ingat saat Yunho melakukan diet ketat untuk penampilannya di Mirotic. Hanya makan roti dan banyak rokok untuk menekan rasa laparnya. Sangat tidak sehat dan hyungnya itu bukan hanya berhasil kurus dengan cepat tetapi juga membuat nafasnya memendek. Betapa repotnya seorang penyanyi yang juga lead dancer punya nafas yang pendek. Dia jadi mudah lelah dan kehabisan nafas.

Changmin sangat tidak suka. Dia mau hyungnya sehat.

Juga karena alasan itu, dia tak akan lari ke rokok. Dia akan membentuk ototnya, bukan sekedar menguruskan tubuh. Ditambah dengan pola makan yang baik, yang sangat membuatnya tersiksa sebenarnya. Gila saja dia harus mengurangi porsi makan dan membatasi jenis makanan yang dia makan. Tak bisa makan yang digoreng, berlemak, mengurangi karbohidrat dan bahkan harus membatasi alkohol.

Upaya yang serba menyiksa.

Tapi hasilnya begitu manis.

Dia dapat pujian dari sana-sini. Hoobae-nya, staff, juga para fans juga memandangnya dengan kagum. Bahkan pada photoshoot untuk photobook di Thailand, stylist tidak memberikannya atasan dengan alasan Changmin sudah punya baju yang sempurnya a.k.a roti sobek nya. Apa yang mereka pikirkan sebenarnya?

Yunho?

Hyungnya itu sih justru bisa dengan santainya menyentuhnya di publik. Seenaknya berusaha menyentuh ototnya di depan staf bahkan saat konser. Tukang pamer. Bangga sekali sih dia bisa seenaknya menyentuh otot dongsaengnya yang terbentuk setelah perjuangan berbulan-bulan. Mana tiap kali Yunho justru cuma melihatnya push-up dan bilang kalau dia iri dengan ototnya tapi malah makan snack. Hyung aneh. Changmin mengerti Yunho ingin bisa bebas makan karena waktu itu hyungnya akan masuk wajib militer. Tetapi kenapa seperti mengarahkan lampu sorot padanya? Apa waktu itu Yunho ingin Changmin untuk Solo sementara Yunho wamil?

Huh! Enak saja! Kalau begitu bisa empat tahun mereka baru bisa menyanyi bersama lagi. Apa poin-nya? Dengan format sekarang pun mereka bisa punya lagu solo. Tidak enak konser sendirian. Bukan hanya karena terlalu terbiasa bernyanyi bersama, tetapi dia butuh keinginan dan hasrat membara Yunho dalam karirnya. Terdengar seperti parasit mungkin, tetapi selama ini mereka ada dalam simbiosis mutualisme, jadi bagus kalau orang lain melihat. Tak mengerti pun tak apa karena mereka nyatanya masih bisa bertahan sampai sekarang dan akur-akur saja.

Kembali ke topik awal. Tahun ini akhirnya Yunho datang ke pesta Halloween sebagai Zoro.

Satu perubahan besar, karena akhirnya hyungnya itu bersedia datang. Terlalu banyak surat fans yang memintanya untuk hadir. Dan juga ada saja fans yang memintanya untuk memaksa Yunho untuk hadir. Merepotkan? Sedikit.

Dia suka kok melihat hyungnya mencoba hal-hal yang tidak biasa dia lakukan. Seperti dulu mereka berdua pakai wig wanita. Jujur saja Yunho terlihat cantik, kalau saja tubuhnya tidak terlihat. Badannya gendut saat itu. belum lagi bahunya yang lebar sangat tidak cocok.

Jadi dengan alasan itulah Changmin berdandan sebagai pilot. Tidak, Changmin bukannya ingin menunjukkan kalau dia sudah lebih dewasa dan menghindari cosplay yang lebih fantastis dan menunjukkan totalitas. Changmin hanya ingin Yunho dapat lebih banyak sorotan. Apalagi hyungnya itu sampai repot-repot mengecat rambutnya jadi hijau.

Tampan?

Tentu saja. Jung Yunho selalu terlihat tampan. Dengan pipi chubby saja dia masih tampan, apalagi saat berat badannya ideal begini. Dan satu lagi kenapa dia memilih untuk jadi pilot. Orang bakal berpikir kalau dia sedang promosi.

Promosi yang bagus kan?

Murah pula. Tak perlu repot dengan kostum, jeju air sendiri berbaik hati memberikan seragam itu padanya waktu dia bilang perlu kostum untuk pesta halloween tahun ini.

Classy, kan?

Pokoknya meski dia seperti sedang cosplay setengah hati, dia tak ingin kalah dari Yunho soal ketampanan. Yunho tak mungkin memangkas rambutnya jadi cepak seperti Zoro, tapi itu justru membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan dengan style rambut yang sekarang.

Ada alasan yang membuat Changmin suka datang ke pesta kostum. Satu memenuhi sisi lain dirinya sebagai seorang otaku. Ok, mungkin tidak sampai di level itu, tapi dia suka pakai kostum dan bercosplay; menjadi orang lain yang biasa dia baca dalam komik atau dia tonton. Lagi pula hanya setahun sekali.

Alasan kedua? Makanan enak dan wine gratis. Juga kesempatan dapat hadiah.

Lumayan, kan? Makan-makan dan minum dibayari dan bisa bertemu dengan hoobae-hoobae yang jarang dia temui.

Yunho juga lumayan senang. Walau mereka lelah karena kembali ke Korea hanya demi pesta kostum ini. Pagi sudah harus kembali ke Jepang.

Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganggu Changmin, "Kenapa hyung sudah ganti baju?"

Yunho mengangkat alisnya, "Kenapa memangnya?" gara-gara Changmin memintanya untuk ke apartemennya, dia sudah ada di sini sekarang. Hanya berbekal hoodie untuk menutupi rambut hijaunya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Toh kostumnya juga salah, kan?" Changmin masuk ke kamarnya dan mengambil kimono hijau, "Ganti dengan ini."

Yunho mengangkat alisnya, "Apa ini?" meski begitu Yunho langsung ganti baju di ruang tamu saat itu juga. Changmin, sebaliknya justru masuk ke kamarnya dan baru keluar 10 menit kemudian.

Changmin keluar kamar, dengan kostum lamanya: Luffy.

Lengkap dengan topi jeraminya.

Yunho melihat Changmin dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Pakai sendal di dalam ruangan (pasti alasnya bersih), celana pendek warna biru, dan rompi merah yang gagal menyembunyikan pusarnya, dan otot perutnya.

Dia tampak begitu ceria dan nyengir lebar.

"Oke... kenapa aku punya firasat yang buruk sekarang?" Yunho bergumam.

Dengan senyum lebar Changmin langsung melompat ke arah Yunho. Sementara Yunho yang mendadak harus menggendong tubuh setinggi 186 cm itu dengan mudahnya kehilangan keseimbangan hingga mendarat di atas sofa dengan selamat. Changmin sudah duduk di pangkuannya.

Yunho sih tak protes apa-apa waktu Changmin langsung menyerang bibirnya. Ciuman ganas yang menandakan kalau Changmin sedang horny. Ini sih terlalu kentara sebenarnya. Yunho bahkan bisa merasakan adik kecil Changmin sudah setengah bangkit.

Changmin mengarahkan Yunho untuk berbaring di sofa dengan kepala bersandar pada sandaran lengan. Dia duduk di atas perut Yunho lalu tangan kanannya terulur, menyentuh bekas luka Zoro, bukan Yunho. Hyungnya bahkan belum membersihkan make upnya sebagai Zoro, masih ada make up bekas luka di mata kirinya.

Tangan kirinya menyentuh rambut hijaunya. Stylenya oke tapi dengan begini jadi kaku.

"Kenapa Zoro?"

Yunho mengangkat alisnya begitu mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Karena Zoro berlatih selama 2 tahun. Sama sepertiku, kan?"

Changmin tersenyum, siapa sangka pilihan cosplaynya juga punya makna tersembunyi? Yunho sudah janji untuk kembali sebagai 'monster' dan hyungnya menepatinya. Changmin tahu Yunho tetaplah Yunho, tapi ada hal yang berubah, "Lalu... apa kemampuanmu di atas ranjang juga di level monster sekarang?"

Yunho tak percaya mendengarnya, "Memangnya kita baru melakukan sex sekarang setelah selesai wamil?"

"Kau ini merusak suasana!" Changmin kesal kalau sudah dalam mood begini Yunho malah menghancurkan semuanya.

"Lagi pula besok kita kan ke Jepang pagi hari."

Changmin langsung melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah. Sudah capek-capek pakai kostum Luffy-nya. Celana pendek biru dan rompi merah yang membuat dadanya terlihat, masa' Yunho hanya ingin tidur saja?

"Terus? Kenapa hyung mau saja waktu kusuruh ganti baju?"

"Karena kau sudah repot-repot beli untukku..."

Changmin tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Di satu sisi dia kesal karena Yunho sedang tidak mood –wajar saja karena lelah. Semenjak keluar wamil, jadwal mereka sangat padat. Belum lagi menjelang konser begini. Tetapi di sisi lain dia merasa senang juga karena Yunho memikirkan perasaannya yang sudah repot beli baju itu.

Tahu-tahu Changmin menghela nafasnya.

Yunho sampai menatapnya khawatir, "Ke... kenapa?"

Changmin mundur sedikit di atas tubuh Yunho, lalu menggesekkan pantatnya ke bagian depan celana Yunho, "Aku akan lakukan sendiri. Hyung cukup berbaring saja,"

Tanpa ragu Changmin menggesekkan pantatnya yang masih terbalut celana. Dia merasakan bagian depan Yunho, Ada satu bagian otot yang berbeda di sana. Benda yang disukainya. Tanpa sadar Changmin menjilat bibirnya.

Pandangan matanya mengarah ke dada Yunho. Pakai kimono hijau begini membuat bagian dadanya terlihat. Satu bagian yang masih dirahasiakan dari publik.

Fufufu... biar saja mereka bisa melihatnya, tapi Changmin bisa menyentuhnya. Seperti sekarang ini. Dengan perlahan melalukan kedua telapak tangannya dari arah perut ke dada Yunho. Keras. Hasil latihan semenjak wamil gara-gara Changmin yang terlalu sering meminta Yunho untuk menurunkan berat badannya.

Dia kan hanya ingin Yunho tampil prima, sebagai seorang performer. Apalagi akan lebih baik kalau insiden seperti celana robek bisa dieliminasi. Kemarin gara-gara pahanya besar dan tenaga yang besar. Sudah cukup banyak properti rusak. Untuk celana sebisa mungkin dicegah. Hyungnya terlalu kuat sih.

Changmin menggenggam tepian kerah kimono, sebelem menyibakkannya perlahan. Dan dia menunduk, langsung mengulurkan lidahnya ke nipple Yunho dan meninggalkan jejak saliva di dadanya. Kedua tangannya terus bergerilya, menyentuh sebanyaknya, sementara mulutnya sibuk berganti antara ciuman singkat, jilatan atau hisapan ringan yang tak akan berbekas.

Dia tahu dia terlihat 'lapar', meski tak ada yang perlu lagi ditutupi dari Yunho. Dia menatap ke arah hyungnya, tapi hanya senyum kecil saja yang ada di sana, seolah tak terpengaruh oleh usaha Changmin barusan.

Antara kecewa dan tertantang, Changmin menggosokkan tubuhnya pada Yunho. Kemaluannya sudah setengah keras dan berkat gesekan antara tubuhnya dengan tubuh di bawahnya, ereksinya sempurna. Changmin tak berhenti. Dia sengaja memfokuskan gerakan agar kemaluannya bisa mendapatkan friksi dan rangsangan yang diperlukan. Menggesekkan kemaluannya ke paha Yunho yang keras, seperti otot kuda yang terlatih untuk pacuan.

Seolah hanya menggunakan tubuh Yunho untuk mencapai klimaks. Seolah Yunho tak lebih dari sebuah mainan. Leher Changmin terangkat, mata terpejam dan cengkeramannya kuat pada kedua lengan Yunho.

Dia hanya menggeram ketika orgasme, mengotori bagian dalam celananya.

Changmin berusaha mengatur nafas, dan hal yang dia lihat hanyalah dada dan leher Yunho yang basah oleh ulahnya.

"Maksudnya aku cukup berbaring saja itu, kau hanya ingin pelepasan sendiri saja?" Yunho yang mendadak bertanya begitu membuat Changmin ingat kalau dia baru saja lupa tujuan awalnya. Tak mau dengar lagi, Changmin memaksakan diri untuk bangkit, dan kembali menggesekkan pantatnya. Kali ini lebih naik, ke area privat Yunho.

Dan sialnya, hal itu sukses membuatnya, atau lebih tepatnya membuat lubang belakangnya berkedut. Seolah ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak bisa berhenti dan lebih tepatnya membuat lubangnya terasa minta diisi. Tapi di saat yang sama penuh antisipasi. Sedikit rasa cemas jika benda itu memasuki tubuhnya. Bukannya perkara ringan. Benda itu besar, dan kini Changmin mulai merasakannya. Benda itu mulai mengeras.

Changmin melihat ke wajah Yunho. Hyungnya terlihat lelah dan mengantuk. Bahkan demi memenuhi hasrat Changmin, dia mengalah. Kenapa ya? Apa yang sudah dia perbuat sampai bisa mendapatkan pacar yang seperti ini?

Tak tahan meski sudah menggigit bibir bawahnya, Changmin turun dari sofa, hanya untuk kembali duduk di perut Yunho, tapi kali ini dia membelakangi wajah Yunho dan menghadapi area privat Yunho yang masih tertutup oleh celana.

Changmin menggeser celana Yunho ke depan, dan kembali menggeser atau dalam hal ini menurunkan celana dalam hyungnya. Kedua tangannya terulur dan dia langsung mengocok benda itu. Perlahan mengeras, dan membuat Changmin menunduk dan menghisap ujung kemaluan Yunho. Hanya saja terasa tak nyaman karena kaki Yunho yang tertekuk dan tertahan oleh celana.

Hanya beberapa detik sebelum Changmin melepaskan benda dalam mulutnya dan memaksa Yunho untuk mengangkat bagian bawah tubuhnya agar Changmin bisa melepaskan celana Yunho.

Setelahnya, barulah dia bisa kembali mengulum ujung bagian privat Yunho. Changmin memegangnya dengan kedua tangan, dan di saat yang sama menjilati dari pangkal ke ujungnya, menghisap ujungnya dengan keras hingga menimbulkan suara; precum pun tertelan begitu saja.

Changmin perlahan memasukkan batang kemaluan Yunho ke dalam mulutnya. Tetesan saliva mulai membasahi bola kembar di bawahnya. Changmin memegang kedua bola kembar itu, terasa berat dan berisi. Salah satu favoritnya. Ternyata dari sini, semua terlihat berbeda.

Akan tetapi dia berjengit ketika Yunho menarik celananya dan menggunakan satu jari telunjuknya untuk mencari lubang analnya, "Yah!" kemaluan Yunho sampai terlepas begitu saja.

"Apa?" tanya Yunho polos.

Changmin yang fokus pada kemaluan Yunho, tak sadar kalau tubuhnya yang menunduk demi bisa memberi blowjob pada Yunho sudah membuatnya terduduk di dada Yunho. Yang bisa dilihat oleh Yunho ya hanya pantatnya saja, begitu dekat sekarang, Yunho mungkin merasa risih.

"Kupikir hyung lelah..."

"Lalu aku harus melihat kain celana warna biru di depan mataku sampai semua selesai?"

Ini hal yang kadang membuat moodnya drop, protes dari Yunho. Dan satu cara untuk mempertahankan moodnya adalah dengan memberikan apa yang diinginkan oleh Yunho.

Changmin berdiri dengan cepat dan melepaskan celananya sendiri dan kembali ke posisinya semula.

Kembali dia mengulum dan mengocok kejantanan Yunho. Dia bahkan sudah menaik turunkan kepalanya pada benda itu.

"Basah," komentar Yunho waktu menyentuh kemaluan Changmin. Lengket karena dia habis orgasme hanya dengan frotting saja. Menggunakan paha Yunho untuk pelepasan sendiri.

Karena Changmin menungging di atas tubuhnya, Yunho bukan hanya bisa melihat hole Changmin, tetapi juga kemaluan milik bandmate-nya yang menggesek dadanya. Mengoleskan sperma yang tadi sama sekali belum dibersihkan ke dadanya.

Huh, siapa bilang Shim Changmin tak bisa jorok?

Yunho mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil celana dalam Changmin dari lantai. Sebagian besar sperma hasil ejakulasi yang pertama tertinggal di sini. Dia mengambil cairan kental itu dengan dua jari, yang langsung ditempelkan ke lubang pink di hadapannya, "Hyung!" tapi jemari itu justru menerobos masuk dengan perlahan.

Tak sanggup dengan gerakan yang mendadak ini, Changmin melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke paha Yunho yang terlipat ke atas. Memeluk paha keras dan mulai mengurus dengan erat ketika jari Yunho sudah masuk sempurna dan ditekuk seolah mengorek sesuatu. Mencari satu bagian yang berhasil membuat Changmin mencengkeram paha Yunho dengan jarinya. Meninggalkan bekas kuku di kedua paha Yunho.

"Katamu aku cukup diam saja? Kok berhenti?"

Bertahan dengan gangguan menyenangkan di bagian bawah tubuhnya, Changmin langsung melahap kemaluan Yunho. Dia masukkan hingga menyentuh pangkal tenggorokannya. Hidungnya bahkan mulai menekan kedua bola kembar Yunho. Aroma yang membuatnya merasa pusing.

Yunho menggigiti paha Changmin yang dekat dengan wajahnya. Dia hanya perlu memiringkan wajah. Dua jari dari tangan yang berbeda ditambahkan perlahan, menembus lubang di depannya. Terasa sesak dan Yunho bisa merasakan Changmin bernafas dengan berat di bola kembarnya.

Setelah berhasil masuk hanya dengan bantuan sperma Changmin sebagai pelumas, Yunho menarik tangannya ke arah yang berlawanan, membuat hole Changmin melebar di depan matanya, "Waaahh..." desah Yunho seolah sedang memberikan apresiasi pada pemandangan alam yang baru pertama kali dia lihat.

Changmin menampar pahanya.

"Aw! Apa-apaan kau ini!"

"Jangan main-main!"

Yunho menghembuskan nafas kencang yang kena kemaluan Changmin yang basah. Dia menurunkan tubuh Changmin dengan satu tangan dan menjilati hole dongsaengnya. Tangan yang lain mengocok kejantanannya asal.

"Yah! Yah! Yah!"

Punggung Changmin langsung melengkung karenanya. Lalu ketika kemaluannya diremas lumayan kuat. Changmin baru ingat, dia harusnya memberi blowjob untuk Yunho.

Akhirnya kembali menekuni kegiatan awalnya; Changmin menunduk dan menggunakan seluruh anggota di rongga mulutnya untuk memanja hyungnya. Sudah keras dan tegang, tetapi sepertinya Yunho belum akan ejakulasi.

Sebaliknya, Changmin justru merasa dirinya sudah dekat. Wajahnya memerah disertai dengan keringat mulai keluar dari pori-pori wajahnya. Ada tekanan yang bercampur dengan rasa geli di bagian bawah perutnya. Sesuatu yang sulit dijelaskan dan ini akibat Yunho mengocok kemaluannya dengan tangan kasarnya. Belum lagi lidah Yunho yang keluar masuk lubang belakangnya. Terasa geli dan membuatnya... "Arh!" Changmin mengangkat bagian tubuhnya hingga dia bertahan di atas sofa dengan kedua tangan dan kaki memerangkap tubuh Yunho di bawahnya.

Hyungnya hanya menatapnya dengan polos. Padahal sudah membuat Changmin setengah mati menahan untuk tidak orgasme, tetapi Yunho masih dengan wajah polosnya, "Memangnya berapa banyak teman satu barak yang kau masuki lubang belakangnya?"

"Itu namanya fitnah, Changminie..."

Dasar monster. Kembali dari wamil hyungnya benar-benar jadi monster.

Changmin kembali memutarkan tubuhnya, kali ini dia melakukannya di atas tubuh Yunho. Tak perlu repot-repot turun dari sofa. Dia mengangkat tubuhnya sambil memegangi kemaluan Yunho dengan satu tangan dan membuka lubang analnya dengan tangan yang lain. Hanya untuk mempermudah.

Dia memejamkan mata; lebih memilih untuk merasakan sasarannya dibanding melihat. Dia tahu saat ujung kemaluan Yunho sudah masuk. Lalu selanjutnya batang kemaluan Yunho. Tak perlu lube. Campuran spermanya dan salivanya tadi sudah cukup.

Ketika kulit pantatnya menyentuh kulit selangkangan Yunho, satu desahan lega lolos begitu saja. Tangan kanannya justru mencari kebelakang, meraba paha kiri Yunho, meminta hyungnya agar melipat lututnya agar Changmin bisa berpegangan.

Yunho tahu maksudnya, jadi dia segera melakukannya. Bahkan tanpa kata-kata pun mereka bisa saling mengerti.

Changmin mulai mengangkat tubuhnya dan menurunkannya kembali dengan ritme pelan. Entah yang mana yang sedang terjadi saat ini : dia sedang memuaskan Yunho, atau sedang mengejar kepuasannya sendiri?

Dia memang tak ingin memaksa Yunho yang sedang lelah untuk 'bekerja' keras kali ini. Biar saja dia terlihat murahan. Memangnya kenapa? Salah kalau dia berperilaku seperti seorang pelacur di dalam kamar? Justru dengan begini, Yunho tak akan repot cari penjaja kenikmatan di luar sana. Meski sebenarnya Changmin tak pernah meragukan Yunho. Hyungnya ini tipe yang tak bisa melecehkan orang. Walau mereka terkadang adu argumen, dan bertengkar atau bahkan hyungnya membullynya hingga dia merusuh di dorm Suju dan menceritakan perbuatan Yunho sambil menangis.

Cengeng! Tapi itu dulu... sekarang dia tak akan sampai datang ke dorm Suju atau sampai pisah ruang tunggu saat akan tampil. Semua baik-baik saja.

Changmin begitu serius dengan kegiatannya dan Yunho yang tadinya terlihat sedang menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya mulai melancarkan aksinya. Dia mengambil kemaluan Changmin yang sudah menegang di tangannya. Changmin mendesah.

Tapi dia justru mendengar Yunho menggumamkan nada lagu; bukan menyanyikan, bibirnya terkatup tapi ada nada yang keluar. Nada yang familiar untuknya. Dalam kepala Changmin pun dia seperti mencari lirik apa, hingga otaknya menemukan jawaban '... on the cruise...'

"Yah! Hyung! Hentikan!" Changmin menampar perut Yunho. Benar-benar perusak mood, "Bagaimana kalau aku perform lalu aku justru teringat saat-saat ini?" protesnya tak terima. Bagaimana Yunho bisa menodai lagu mereka begini? Ini lagu yang sering mereka berdua bawakan saat konser atau perform di SMT dan A nation. Bagaimana bisa?

Yunho menaikkan tubuh atasnya untuk menggapai tali dari topi jerami yang ada di punggung Changmin. Tertahan di sana berkat seutas tali hitam yang mengelilingi lehernya.

Dia menarik tali itu untuk memaksa Changmin menunduk, "Kukira kau ingin cosplay dan sex di saat yang sama. Temanya One piece, apa masalahnya?"

"Masalahnya..."

"Masalahnya... kau otaku terselubung yang sangat-sangat sexy sampai-sampai aku ingin menyetubuhimu di antara semua koleksi lego dan komikmu,"

"Ugh!" Changmin buru-buru mencium Yunho dengan kasar. Ciuman yang dalam dan berisik demi membungkam mulut Yunho yang kotor itu. Dia tak ingin mendengarkan dirty talk Yunho sekarang. Tidak dengan semua hal anime, manga dan hobi terpendamnya. Dia tak mau berakhir dengan menyeret hyungnya ke depan semua koleksinya. Tak mau kalau Yunho menyetubuhinya di sana karena Changmin terlalu memikirkan plot yang disusun Yunho. Dan tak mau kalau setelah itu terjadi Changmin jadi bergidik karena tak bisa membaca komik dengan tenang karena selalu teringat akan hal itu.

Yunho memeluk tubuh Changmin, kemaluannya sebagian keluar karena posisi Changmin sekarang. Sementara kemaluan Changmin terperangkap di antara tubuh mereka.

Changmin melepaskan ciuman dengan perlahan, tetapi masih mengantisipasi kalau-kalau Yunho mulai mengatakan skenario sex lagi, "Biarkan aku selesaikan... Aku sudah bilang tadi kalau aku yang mengurusnya. Hyung tenang saja dan berbaring."

Terlihat menyerah, Yunho tak lagi menahan tubuh Changmin untuk tetap dalam pelukannya. Sebaliknya, dia membiarkan Changmin kembali duduk dan meremas kemaluannya dengan otot dalam tubuhnya. Yunho menahan erangan yang bermaksud lolos dari mulutnya karena remasan barusan.

Tidak. Yunho akan menahannya.

Tapi apa Changmin tidak mengerti?

Kalau pemandangan yang saat ini Yunho lihat begitu erotis.

Dengan kedua kaki terbuka, bekerja sendiri untuk menggapai kenikmatan berdua. Menaik-turunkan tubuhnya di kemaluan Yunho. Hanya mengenakan rompi merah dan topi jerami. Kulit dadanya terlihat berkilat. Otot-ototnya masih bagus karena terus berlatih meski saat wamil. Tapi wajahnya imut dan awet muda. Seperti shota.

Yunho ingin tertawa rasanya. Gara-gara Changmin dia jadi mengerti istilah-istilah begitu.

Lalu satu lagi, kemaluan Chagmin yang tegak dan terus bergoyang karena gerakan tubuhnya.

Astaga. Yunho harus menahan diri untuk tidak membalikkan posisi mereka dan menyetubuhi Changmin dengan kasar? Membuatnya mendesah, mengerang dan memohon hingga hilang akal. Hingga dia...

"Hyung!"

"Hah!"

"Bisa-bisanya kau melamun di saat begini?" Changmin meremas sisi perut Yunho, dan Yunho harus bertahan antara sakit dan geli, "Apa... aku sudah tak bisa memuaskanmu?" katanya dengan nada kecewa.

Aduh, Yunho harus bagaimana ya menghadapi orang satu ini?

Changmin berhenti bergerak dan menunduk sedih, sementara Yunho sepertinya sibuk mengambil sesuatu tapi Changmin tak melihatnya; terlalu sibuk dengan bayangan 'putus' dari Yunho. Gara-gara ketidakmampuannya.

"Changdolla..." Yunho memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu. Dan Changmin tidak bisa tidak menoleh ke sumber suara.

Wajah Yunho tertutup oleh sebuah... handphone...

"Yah! Hyung!" Changmin berusaha menggapai handphone di tangan Yunho tapi Yunho juga sigap dan menahan tangan Changmin. Mau Changmin punya otot lebih bagus tapi tetap saja hanya otot. Kekuatan beda urusannya.

"Kau ini sadar tidak sih kalau terlau banyak teriak?"

"Hapus!"

"TI... dak..."

"Hyung... " katanya dengan geraman, memberi peringatan.

Yunho memperlihatkan foto itu pada Changmin, "Kau tak tahu seberapa indah dan erotisnya pemandangan yang kulihat dari bawah sini," Lalu Yunho mematikan handphne dan membuangnya entah kemana, "Jadi apa kau akan melanjutkan? Atau aku?" Wajah mereka jadi begitu dekat karena perebutan handphone barusan.

"Kau bukannya bosan denganku?"

Yunho menggeleng, "Dapat ide gila dari mana?"

Changmin terdiam dan menatap wajah Yunho. Perlahan merah mewarnai telinganya. Yunho menyentuh salah satu telinganya dan memainkannya, "Aigooo... imut sekali..."

"Sudahlah..." Changmin melepaskan diri dari tangan Yunho, "Kita selesaikan... lalu tidur..."

Ada senyum tipis di wajah Yunho. Changmin yang dengan telinga memerah kembali menaik turunkan tubuhnya di kejantanan Yunho. Nafasnya memburu. Terasa sudah terlalu lama sejak tadi dia orgasme.

Yunho mengulurkan tangan dan meraih kejantanan Changmin. Mengocoknya dengan ritme yang tak bisa ditebak. Membuat pria di atasnya menggigit bibir bawahnya karena semua sensasi yang dia dapatkan.

Mulutnya terbuka dan nafasnya tak lagi stabil, tapi matanya tertutup dan kepalanya mendongak. Dia serasa hanya menjatuhkan diri agar kemaluan Yunho tepat menghantam prostatnya. Tangannya mencengkeram satu paha Yunho. Pikirannya berkabut dan satu hantaman terakhir ketika seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan bibirnya menggumamkan nama Yunho.

Changmin hilang kendali atas tubuhnya tepat ketika Yunho mendadak membalikkan posisi mereka berdua dan menghujamkan kejantanannya dengan keras berkali-kali. Changmin hanya bisa mencengkeram lengan atas Yunho. Bakalan berbekas. Topi jerami yang dipakainya mengganjal di bawah tubuh. Tak nyaman sama sekali. Desahan terdengar dari bibir mereka berdua.

Yunho menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Changmin dan Changmin merasakan ada yang membanjiri bagian dalam tubuhnya. Tepat mengenai prostatnya dan terasa panas.

Changmin memeluk Yunho dengan erat, tak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang terasa dilipat dalam posisi tak nyaman; dengan kedua kaki yang terbuka lebar mengait di pinggang dan paha Yunho.

.

.

"Changminie... pindah ke kamar..." Changmin menggeleng, dan justru mengeratkan pelukannya, tapi tak berapa lama dia tertidur.

Mereka tetap dalam posisi itu, tetapi Yunho masih sadar.

Dia bertahan untuk tidak terlelap meski dia ingin sekali.

Perlahan Yunho melonggarkan pelukan Changmin dan mencabut kejantanannya.

Dia melihat bagaimana spermanya mengalir pelan dari lubang di depannya. Dengan sigap dia mengambil tisu. Bakal repot membersihkan sofa ini.

Yunho menggendong Changmin yang tidur seperti orang mati, membawanya ke kamar dan melepaskan topi jerami dan rompi merah yang masih dipakainya. Dia bahkan membersihkan tubuh Changmin dengan handuk basah, "hyuuung..."

"Mh?" Yunho sudah merapikan selimut. Meski di baliknya dia telanjang bulat.

Changmin mencengkeram lengan Yunho lemah, matanya terbuka separuh, "Lain kali aku jadi Ace..." mendengar kata-kata barusan membuat Yunho ingin memukul kepala Changmin. Kalau bukan artis, level otakunya bisa lebih gawat dari ini.

"Kau kehabisan ide untuk cara kita bercinta?"

"Tidak... aku ingin cosplay... dan sex di saat yang sama..."

"Kau mau cosplay jadi merman?"

"Lalu kita melakukannya di bath tub?" suaranya mengecil. Changmin sudah sedekat ini ke alam mimpi, "Atau red riding hood... kita bisa... aku jadi..."

Yunho tersenyum dengan kekonyolan ini. Bisa-bisanya usul di saat begini. Saat bangun dia juga akan lupa semuanya.

Dengan segera Yunho masuk kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Sperma si sudah biasa. Yang jadi masalah justru rambutnya. Cat hijau ini susah hilang, dia sampai mencuci rambutnya 2 kali.

.

.

.

Manajer hyung menaikkan alisnya waktu menjemput Yunho dan Changmin. Keduanya langsung tertidur di dalam mobil begitu pantat mereka menyentuh tempat duduk.

Pasti lelah sekali.

Tapi Changmin sudah bangun di tengah perjalanan, "Kau baik Changmin-ah?"

"Mengantuk. Tapi Yunho hyung tidur lebih telat lagi. Dia harus menghilangkan cat rambutnya. Catnya masih ada sedikit..." Changmin melihat ada beberapa spot yang masih bersemu hijau.

"Yah... apa boleh buat, kan? Oh ya, kulihat di lehermu ada bekas pijatan Gua-shaa lagi. Memang benar-benar nyaman?" seperti garis-garis memar di belakang leher.

"Dibanding pijatan Yunho hyung sih iya," meski Yunho sudah berlatih tapi belum terlalu menyenangkan.

"Jangan samakan profesional dengan amatiran sepertinya..." manajer hyung sih memilih untuk tidak dipijat karena kasihan pada Yunho. Hari-hari jadwalnya padat.

Changmin menyentuh leher belakangnya, kemarin di pesta tak terlalu terang, sih. Jadi ya tidak kelihatan, "Coba saja, hyung... ini juga punya fungsi lain kok..."

"Apa?"

"Menyembunyikan hickey..." Manajer mendadak diam, dia seperti kena perangkap saja, "Semalam hyung bercinta denganku dengan kostum Zoro, loh. Aku menaikinya... lalu..."

"YAH! DIAM!"

"Hng? Sudah sampai?" Yunho bertanya dengan suara serak. Dia terbangun karena suara teriakan barusan.

"Ah, Yunho-yah! Bagus kau terbangun... sebentar lagi kita sampai bandara..."

"Hmpf?" dia tak mengerti. Belum benar-benar terbangun.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

Nggak kok. Ini bukan pengalihan isu dari drown. Saya cuma pengen bikin oneshot aja. N gak akan ada lanjutan cerita ini.

Akhirnya bikin cerita yang canon, biasanya kan AU.

Walaupun telat dari tanggal 31 Oktober.

Nggak tahu gimana hasilnya, semoga gak malu-maluin amat, ya...

Drown diusahakan apdet bulan ini. Kecepatan mengetik saya jadi berkurang drastis karena saya sedang berlatih untuk mengetik dengan 10 jari.

Sekian.

Melqbunny


End file.
